1965 - Penembakan Mati
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: #NasionlismeIndonesia: Jangan sampai tragedi 52 tahun yang lalu itu kembali menusuk jantung Indonesia lagi. [G 30S/PKI: fanfiksi II]


**- PENEMBAKAN MATI -**

 **Adit Sopo Jarwo (c) MD Entertainment, Indonesia.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mobil bak terbuka itu berhenti, para penumpangnya mengendap-endap hati-hati.

Kecuali tujuh sosok yang harus dibopong oleh para penumpang, kelopak mata mereka tertutup tanpa celah.

...

Adit mengaduh sakit tanpa suara ketika para anggota ormas **tidak benar** itu mengantukkan tubuhnya ke dalam sumur sempit.

Dangkal, dan sudah mengering airnya. Tanahnya seolah malah tidak menunjukkan pernah terbasahi oleh air, meskipun untuk sekedar menggemburkan.

"Masukkan!"

Ini sumur tua, Letnan Adit adalah yang **korban** terakhir dimasukkan ke dalam sana, dari ketujuh **korban** dari **tragedi** yang mengerikan ini.

Matanya berkunang-kunang, kepalanya pusing, dunia seolah berputar lebih cepat. Darah kecokelatan merias seluruh tubuhnya, terciprat kemana-mana, pula membasahi seragam militer yang dia kenakan.

Letnan Adit menahan nafas, jantungnya berdetak-detak cepat, tidak jelas. Memejamkan mata, sedikit mengernyit, agar mereka mengira Letnan Adit sudah mati sedari tadi.

Mengernyit sesempit-sempitnya, dengan menyisakan sepersekian sentimeter ruang untuk mengizinkan pandangan matanya melihat keadaan.

Mengecoh mereka, dan benar saja.

.

"Ayo kita pergi! Mereka bertujuh sudah mati!"

Anggota ormas tidak kompak berbalik, hendak pergi dari 'kuburan' tidak layak itu.

Sang Letnan menghela nafas, pelan, namun masih saja mengernyitkan mata.

 _'Ya Allah...'_ Letnan Adit bergerak sedikit, untuk mengendorkan ikatan yang mengekang sebagian besar pergerakannya.

Satu dari mereka semua berhenti melangkah. "Tunggu!"

Senapan api laras panjang dia rebut, pria tiga puluh tahunan berlari kembali ke arah sumur.

Dibidiknya area di dekat jantung, milik salah satu Letnan dengan mata menyalang benci dan dendam kesumat.

.

.

.

 **DAR! DAR! DAR! DAR! DAR! DAR! DAR!**

.

.

.

Tujuh butiran pil besar berjuluk _timah panas_ dimuntahkan dari senjata api laras panjang, mengejutkan...

... sekaligus membunuh Letnan Adit saat itu juga.

.

Kelopak matanya menutup, detakan nadinya melemah-lemah menuju _berhenti_.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan!?"

Senapan apinya, pria itu kembalikan kepada pemimpin ormas.

"Mereka belum sepenuhnya mati. Masih ada yang hidup diantara mereka, ketujuh Letnan pembela Pancasila," jawabnya, wajahnya bercorak rintik darah segar.

Salah satunya lagi, beringsut maju. Menyentuh area leher Letnan Adit, "... Masih ada detaknya, lemah, dugaanmu benar."

Pemimpin ormas menatap kaget pada pria penembak. Ditunjuknya sebatang pohon pisang.

"Siapapun, bawa sebatang dari rumpunan pohon pisang itu kemari, dan tanam kembali di atas sumur ini. Cepat!"

Tiga pria lain melaksanakan titah tegas si pria penembak, pimpinan ormas mengernyit meminta jawaban.

Pria di depannya segera menghela nafas, menyeka titikan darah milik sang mendiang Letnan.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan lambang pusaka Garuda Pancasila, dengan Palu-Arit Komunisme, jika salah satu dari mereka masih bernyawa, pak.

"Mereka harus dibunuh, benar-benar dibunuh, agar tidak ada pencipta halangan yang berarti bagi pergerakan Partai Komunis untuk menguasai negara, dan menggulingkan kedudukan Pancasila dari takhta dasar negara Negara Republik Indonesia."

Itu tekad mereka, namun inilah perjuangan kami- para pendahulu negeri.

 **°~...o0o...~°**

* * *

 **PELATARAN pada** **KOMPETITOR dalam KOMPOSISI:**

 **\- 1945 .** **1965 . 2017 -**

* * *

 _Inilah **Lubang Buaya:** sebuah saksi bisu atas tragedi mengerikan 52 tahun yang lalu._

 _._

 _Inilah **Lubang Buaya:** sebuah saksi pembunuhan ketujuh perwira tinggi, pemimpin para pembela Pancasila._

 _._

 _Inilah **Lubang Buaya:** sebuah tempat bersejarah, dimana ketujuh Pahlawan Revolusi Bangsa **Indonesia** diistirahatkan paksa oleh para anggota PKI._

 _._

 _._

 _Inilah **Negeriku, Atlantis yang Telah Kembali:**_ _beragam budaya memanjakan netra, keelokkan panorama panggung alam, biodiversitas bagaikan setitik emas surga di dunia._

 _._

 _Inilah **Indonesia:** sebuah bangsa, sebagai saksi antara hidup dan mati, atas segala sejarah yang pernah terjadi di atas tanah pertiwinya._

 _._

 _Inilah **Nusantara:** sebuah kesatuan dalam gugusan pulau, beriaskan bermacam identitas segala dan satu bangsa, yang terikat kuat oleh temali: persaudaraan, kesamaan nasib, nasionalisme, dan cinta tanah air._

 _._

 _Ini **INDONESIAku:** negeri seribu satu surga tersembunyi, yang mau menerimaku, menjadi tempat dimana aku berpangku ketika dilahirkan, negeri yang telah menyadarkanku apa arti sebenarnya dari **nasionalisme.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Nyawa** kami semua bisa saja _**_berakhir_**

 _... termasuk dengan memasukkan **raga** kasar kami ke dalam **sumur** tak bertuan ini._

 _._

 _Namun **ingat** lah akan **satu** hal **ini** :_

 ** _NKRI. HARGA. MATI!_**

* * *

 **-7 Pahlawan Revolusi; 1965-**

* * *

 _"Bawakan aku **seribu** **bambu runcing** , hadapkanlah pula padaku: **seribu satu keturunan muda Indonesia**..._

 _Niscaya, **AKAN AKU GENTARKAN DUNIA!** "_

 **.**

 **-INDONESIA-**

 _(Sepanjang masa, selama **nasionalisme** masih ada.)_

 _._

 _Jangan sampai, tragedi mengerikan 1965 itu terulang lagi di dalam sejarah negeri ini. Indonesia sudah terluka terlalu banyak, sejarah dan kemajuan negara dalam era globalisasi yang menampar pipi dan adat tata krama._

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **a/n:** 'Kompetitor', 'Pelataran', dan 'Komposisi' sebenarnya adalah kepala bagian dari karya beraliran _poetry_ dan nasionalisme yang selama ini aku buat.

Yaa, karena ini campuran antara **AU, realities,** dan **sejarah,** jadi aku cantumin semuanya disini.

FF ini juga bakal dipublikasi ulang di wattpad, judulnya mungkin sama. Bagi yang punya, aku sarankan untuk baca di sana. Nama akunku sama dengan namaku disini; **INDONESIAN KARA.**

 **G 30S/PKI — PANCASILA SAKTI, REVOLUSI INDONESIA.**

and also:

 **#NasionalismeIndonesia.**


End file.
